A light-sensitive material, including particularly a photographic light-sensitive material for photographing use (hereinafter referred to as a photographic film), is composed of an insulating plastic-film support provided thereon with a light-sensitive photographic emulsion layer (hereinafter referred to as a light-sensitive layer) and such an auxiliary layer as an antihalation layer, a protective layer, an intermediate layer and a backing layer.
In recent years, the techniques for preparing photographic films have remarkably been improved. Film coating and cutting speeds have been accelerated, and a high-speed automatic processor has also been popularized at photo finishing laboratories. Accordingly, a more speedy manufacture extending to a more speedy use of a photographic film have been studied.
In such a high-speed process, there have been increased instances where photographic films are often scratched and electrostatically charged, by touching with, scraping on or peeling from each other or some other matter.
It is therefore required to improve a photographic film so that the safety and smooth transportation thereof can be performed.
In addition, if an electrostatic prevention is insufficient, a photographic film is fatally affected by a static-mark and is scratched by a dust adhered to the film in the course of transportation. With a photographic film having together with a magnetic-recording function in combination, a spacing-loss is produced by curling the film and a dust is made adhered to the film by an electrostatic charge, so that a recording reproduction may be failed and a noise may be produced. Therefore, any excellent recording reproduction cannot be expected.
It is therefore required, under both dry and wet conditions, that a photographic film is to scarcely be curled, that, even if it should be curled, the curlings in the longitudinal and lateral directions are to be properly balanced and, further, that an antistaticity can be provided thereto.
For keeping the above-mentioned curling balance, there has been such a known technique that an effect can be displayed when adding the particles of a metal oxide or matting agent to a component layer of a photographic film. However, when a large amount of the particles are so added as to keep a curling balance, a sensitivity is spoiled because of a great light-shielding property and an image-sharpness is seriously spoiled because of the granularity of the particles, so that the above-mentioned technique cannot be put into practical use. There has also been a technique for coating gelatin to the opposite side of an emulsion-coated surface. However, this technique has had such a problem that a layer strength is substantially weak, that a satisfactory antistaticity can hardly be kept while performing the processes from the manufacture to the use without trouble, and, particularly, that the magnetic functions of a photographic film having together with a magnetic-recording function in combination have been often spoiled, and that a reading error has been liable to produce under a low-humidity conditions.